1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing device and image processing method, and program, and particularly relates to an imaging processing device and image processing method, and program whereby overlapping of another object can be detected at arbitrary position of an object recognized from an imaged image.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, there has been an information processing device which recognizes a guide portion printed on a card included in an imaged image, and with the position thereof as reference, determines the position of a variable area where a variable area code of which the value is variable is formed, obtains which portion of the variable area thereof is hidden, and based on the portion thereof, executes a command (e.g., see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-171958).